In power supply plans carried out by power companies in the past, a demand is normally handled as a predicted value (fixed value). Such a power supply plan is a plan to adjust the amount of power supply by running or stopping power generating facilities.
In recent years, as a method for controlling power consumption of a demander on the side of the power provider, demand response/demand side management (hereinafter, referred to as DR/DSM) has been started reviewing. DR/DSM is a method of achieving coordination of power supply and demand by monitoring the demand in the power grid on the side of the power provider and making a power control plan for each apparatus in accordance with the demand to suppress power consumption of each apparatus.
As such related art, there are disclosed, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-78748, Japanese Patent No. 2934417, and the like.
In a case that a power provider carries out DR/DSM, the power provider is capable of controlling the power consumption by changing the value of setting temperature that affects power consumption of an air conditioning apparatus. In a case that setting temperatures of a plurality of air conditioning apparatuses is controlled by a power provider, it is preferred that load due to the control of the power consumption is not concentrated on a specific air conditioning apparatus.